Making the Four
by One Silly Ass
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring Harry making the 'Hogwarts' four'. Once for bragging rights, twice for luck. Pure smut (het). Rated M for obvious reasons. Kids get off my lawn.
1. Gryffindor

Disclaimer. It ain't mine.

* * *

**Gryffindor**

Harry admitted to himself that his first one had been almost cheating.

It had started out as a stupid squabble between him and Seamus, a bragging match that had ended very unexpectedly, when Neville Longbottom had pulled out a tome containing a list of Hogwarts' extracurricular achievements.

"Here it is," the plump boy had said, "the only objective solution to your argument. '_Number XVII, Makyng the Hogwarts four. Whoever wizard byds a witch from each Hogwarts Houses; feisty Gryffindor, swete Hufflepuff, quirky Ravenclaw and devious Slytherin shal receive this commendation from the master of the school, pendyng some token of verification'._

Seamus had jumped on it immediately, almost falling to his face, slurring that his wand notch count was twice as high as that.

"Youuu ssstuupid Ssseamus," Harry had returned. "Hogwartsssss four, no whoorehousse four."

Of course, Seamus had not liked that, and a magical bet had quickly been agreed to. Whoever completed the 'Hogwarts' four' first, pending verification, would be declared the winner. The loser would have to do a particularly humiliating forfeit, of which the lesser was said the better.

Of course the first thing to do after they had sobered up the next morning was check that they indeed had sworn their respective magical oaths, and had not merely doodled dildos around the parchment, as Dean had done on his transfiguration homework all night. After they had confirmed that the only way to get out of it was indeed forfeiting, Harry had even been forced to go to Dumbledore to ensure that the 'achievement' could still be done.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how one looked at it, the book had not been updated since 1756, so it was still very much part of the school's rulebook.

"Some traditions are hard to change," the aged headmaster had said. "Although I for one am glad to see you finally undertaking an ambitious personal project."

Harry was sure that Seamus had figured that he would back out immediately after they were given the green light, as the dare featured two things he nominally hated; his budding fame and his pathetic attempts at flirting with girls (Seamus, git that he was, fashioned himself as a dark haired Adonis). But Harry was not a stuttering sixth year anymore. He had grown a lot over the summer, and more importantly, had gained some experience.

Besides, it was not like he could screw up his first 'date'.

Ginny Weasley had a huge crush on him. This much was undeniable. He had been her personal hero ever since their second year, and time had not decreased her feelings towards him. They had only turned the blushing freckled child into a stunning spitfire who may not blush as much, but did give him quite the fiery glances from time to time. It was high time he returned the favour.

The time would be after the Gryffindor - Slytherin match. After their victory, spirits would be high, spirits would be downed, and it should prove easy to sneak away to one of Hogwarts many unused classrooms for some late night celebrations. If he played his cards well, the girl would understand it as a one-time thing too. It was not that Harry thought that Ginny wasn't girlfriend material, but she was Ron's little sister. He was not about to do that to his best mate.

The day of the match came, their first in the year. It was a chilly mid-autumn eve, but the weather held well enough for a clean match, which of course his team won. He was the youngest seeker in a hundred years and already a player for Puddlemere United, the first school-age recruit in… well, ever. Really, it was most unfair.

Unfortunately his careful planning was immediately derailed when Ginny jumped on him as soon as the match had finished and he had returned to the locker rooms. Kissing him so furiously that he was almost dropped onto his back, the redhead made it clear that he had not been as subtle as he had thought in his glances towards her in the leading days. Or perhaps the victory had finally given her the courage to do what she had wanted to do for all those years. Harry could not tell either way. Harry also could not breathe.

He thanked his lucky stars that Ron had not managed to win that keeper position last year as the rest of the team entered and caught them red tongued. There were a lot of cheers and wolf-whistles, answered by a two-fingered salute by the youngest Weasley. She had her hand in his, he noted; had not let go even when their lips had separated.

"Right, not a word. Also, bugger off, won't you?" Harry said. He had to admit that Ginny had lit a fire in him he was not sure he could quelch on his own.

The rest of the Gryffindor team laughed, and Coote thumped his back.

"Don't worry o' great captain, we'll make something up. Maybe a visit to the infirmary?"

They all changed quickly, discussing the possible excuses they could give the rest of the Gryffindors back in the common room, whilst Harry and Ginny observed quietly, still holding hands. Harry noticed from the corner of his eye that the girl had turned her head slightly, so that the mass of her hair hid her face from his eyes. A demure gesture rather out of character for her, he thought.

Finally they left, and Harry wasted no time in casting a locking charm on the door. He turned towards Ginny. He had to admit to himself that he was somewhat nervous.

The girl in question was still looking partly away, freckled face covered by the curtains of her bright red long hair. She was an athletic girl; extremely fit, with an ample chest that did not look out of place on her petite figure. Yes, Ginny Weasley had become quite the looker, which did not really make the situation any easier. In fact, it made it harder.

"So…" he said.

"So," she echoed, mischievous bright brown eyes finally finding his. "Wanna snog?"

"Hell yes."

Their bodies found each other once again, as did their tongues. Ginny was a deep kisser, and she did not waste their time with any of the usual courtesies, pawing her hands all over his body possessively, as her tongue plundered his mouth.

_Ok, a bit of order please. _Harry thought. _I need to figure out a couple of things which I can't do with you all over me._

He took hold of her wandering hands and put them back onto her own body, unwittingly forcing her to caress her own curves. To his surprise, Ginny purred, and momentarily ceased her assault of his mouth. They separated, flushed and wearing identical grins.

Harry licked his lips.

"Ginny," his whisper came out hoarse.

"Harry," she said. Then she looked up at him with trepidation, as if she could not quite believe what she was doing.

He took a moment to observe her. Her cheeks were flushed, and her breathing was ragged, her lips cherry red and moist. They looked full and inviting, and it was only normal that Harry should want to capture them again.

She tasted great without tasting of anything in particular, and her mix of feminine musk and perfume drove him wild. Almost without meaning to, he forced the clasp of her quidditch robes open and divested her of the garment. She wore a simple combination of a long dark shirt and tracksuits underneath, along with her quidditch boots. Her body fit far better against him now that the burly robes were off.

She sighed in his mouth, and he bit her lip slightly in return. They kissed more. Harry's hands found themselves underneath her shirt, caressing her toned sides hungrily. The force with which Harry pursued his exploration eventually pushed them until Ginny's back hit one of the brown lockers.

Trapped between the metal and the man the redhead gasped and shifted, the coldness in her back making her further press her breasts into his chest. Harry moved into her, squishing her completely against the hard material, eliciting wonderous amount of friction as she attempted to almost melt through him to avoid the chill.

"Harry," Ginny moaned.

"Hmm?"

"You are overdressed."

"Oh, right."

One hard pull, and the hard bulge of his pants was pressed against her waist, as his robes were dropped to the floor and Ginny pressed herself against him once again. They continued their heavy kissing and Ginny's leg began rubbing against his thigh. This was all the invitation he needed to cup her wonderfully tight arse with his hand, pressing her groin into his.

"Ohhh," she breathed. He only grunted in reply, mind already hazing with that violent single mindedness familiar to all men.

They grinded into each other as he began to assault her neck. Ginny's other leg curled around his waist and Harry was forced to divide her weight between his hands and the wall of the locker. Her arse felt even tighter in his palms now that it was the only thing holding her straight though, so he did not complain. It was not easy, but lifting weights had nothing on lifting Ginny, in terms of motivation at least.

Now that Ginny's mouth was hers again she was free to moan and murmur in his ear, and otherwise encourage him to her heart's content. Eyes closed, she had one had on his hair, the other on his shoulder. Still, the continuing grinding was making Harry very hot underneath his clothes, and he itched to take them off. Hers too.

Harry eventually let Ginny's legs slid down, as his hands went to the hem of her shirt, still more or less breathlessly entangled. She put her arms up without any encouragement and off it went. Ginny's push up bra was bright red, the colour of her hair, and it contrasted nicely with her pale, slightly freckled skin. Not content with only seeing one set of underwear Harry's hands went to the sides of her pants. He was stopped in his tracks by her deft hand worming inside his own tracksuit, finding his erection and squeezing it tightly through his boxers.

"Merlin Ginny," he hissed.

"What?"

Harry tried to focus.

"This is a terrible idea."

Ginny looked up at him in a mix of lust and amusement.

"Since when has that stopped you?"

Harry really couldn't argue with that.

A she worked on rubbing his cock he worked on her tracksuits, pulling them down as far as he could take them. Her knickers were the standard white of the Hogwarts uniform, though with a Gryffindor crest etched on the center. He noted with dark pleasure that the golden lion looked like it had taken a dive in the lake.

They briefly separated, just so that Ginny could step out of her pants and her boots, and Harry slid off his shirt. He grabbed her again and kissed her deeply, her hands caressing his abdomen, and as he did he sneaked a hand to her back.

A slight flurry of fingers, a gasp, and Ginny's bra fell between them. Her breasts were wonderfully full, and standing at attention. Pert and perky, they fit into his hands perfectly. Ginny's long hair was cascading down her back, as he massaged her delightful mounds, nibbling on her earlobe all the while.

"Merlin Harry," she groaned. "You're making me randy as all hells."

Figuring he could increase her state of arousal further, Harry once again pressed her against the tall locker. The redhead hissed at the contrast of hot soft bodies and cold hard metal. Having squished her anew against the locker, Harry was able to grind against her once again, as he simultaneously kissed her neck, and thumbed her nipples.

Her moans and murmurs were now wanton and intelligible, but Harry had also reached the point where his self control was slipping.

But how to let her know that this was not the prelude to a serious relationship? He did not want to lead her on, but neither did he want to lead her to walk out right now and leave him with a horrible case of blue balls.

_Damn. _This situation clearly required deft management and-

"This is a one time thing." Harry grunted bluntly. Sometimes subtlety had to go fuck itself, so that he could go fuck her without his conscience annoying him anymore.

Ginny's eyes flew open, losing some of their lustful glaze. But she was also too far into it to pull back now.

"We'll see," she finally said, eyes slightly narrowed.

With that final detail worked out, Harry hurriedly divested himself of his boots and pants. Constrained only by his boxers, junior was almost out and ready to play, and pressed against her own willing sex as he kissed her for one last time.

"Ready?" he whispered.

"H-here?"

Oh right. Sex against the wall -or locker, as it happened to be- was kinky as all hell but it wasn't very practical. Harry lifted her, one arm around her back, the other on her arse cheek, and carried her towards the benches, as she held on for dear life.

Depositing her on one of the them, he yanked her panties off, throwing them carelessly to one side. He used the motion to caress her inner thighs, drawing a knee jerk. Ginny had a loosely trimmed bush, as fiery as her hair. Her lower lips were puffy and weeping, and the throb Harry felt at the sight almost threatened to pop the vein running along his length.

He took his boxers off, finally freeing his erection and positioned himself by her prone body, one hand underneath each knee, spreading her legs wide. With warm hands she guided his cock home, and in one thrust Harry buried himself to the hilt.

Ginny arched her back in a wordless whimper, but Harry was far too focused on her perfect tightness to care much about her wobbling breasts.

She felt fantastic around him, to the point that he briefly considered that her body had been designed specifically for him, and he felt idiotic for not doing this sooner.

"Fuck Ginny," he said, seeing her underneath a new light. One of the burning lamps had run its course and the room had plunged into a semi-darkness.

And fuck they did. For about fifteen seconds.

He hadn't been in her but for a couple of thrusts when he felt her almost seize beneath him. She went still and her entrance clenched almost painfully tightly around his cock. Her choked and shaky groan confirmed his suspicion.

"Did you just come? Heck, I knew I was good but…"

Ginny's full body flush was the same colour as her hair.

"S-screw you… i-it was the broom… friction..."

Harry had to chuckle.

"Sure it was. Heh. Is that why you like Quidditch so much?"

Ginny did not seem very capable of responding, twitching as she was, so shrugging Harry continued at it; gently though, he wasn't a mindless beast.

His gentleness however, did not last long after she had recovered. The girl was moist and soft, and her warmthness maddened him. Harry soon increased the severity of his thrusts until the bench beneath them rattled in tune with his efforts, her moans echoed by his grunts.

Ginny clung tightly to him as best she could, thighs still apart by Harry's power. She emitted such an unintelligible stream of moans and mumbles that in more rational times he may have felt concern, but his mind had taken a leave of the cockpit, leaving his… well, cock, in charge.

Harry remembered that he had forgot to cast a silencing charm on the door, and hoped that Professor Hooch wasn't about to burst into the room. It was not so much the embarrassment it would bring but the pain of separation that concerned him.

But this worry too was brief, soon swallowed in the storm of sweat and sex. Harry did not think he had ever wanted anyone as he wanted her at that moment. He was still pounding away when Ginny's fingers caressed his wrists.

"G-gently. Harry. Be. Gentle," she moaned, each word punctuated by his thrusts. "You're hurting my back," she added, after he had slowed down.

She might as well asked him to bugger Slughorn but he complied, cursing himself for not having picked a better spot. The wooden bench did indeed look particularly uncomfortable. Then he realised he was a moron. He was a wizard wasn't he?

Harry slipped out of her sex, eliciting a moan of complaint. Ginny's hand kept a hold of his wrist, refusing him free movement.

"Where are you going?"

"One second love," he reassured, "let me go get my wand."

She allowed him to do so and he transfigured her disregarded robes into a rough and discoloured mattress. It was soft enough though, which was what mattered. For the third time that evening he picked Ginny up, and carried her to his makeshift love nest. He laid her on top it and lay on top of her in turn. She moaned and wriggled, and Harry didn't ask before he buried himself in her again.

In and out, in a motion familiar to all mankind. First softly, then faster. He kissed her as they made love, her breath hot and heavy in his, her legs curled around his waist, drawing him deeper. He pinched her nipples, she scratched his back. She bit her shoulder, he sucked her neck, leaving a mark. She shakily complained to him that it was too warm to wear a scarf. He reminded her about magic.

In their new position Harry was free to set the pace and the severity of their coupling which meant that it was not long before he finally peaked, shooting his seed deep into her womb in three long streams.

He sighed, burying his head in red.

"God Ginny, you are brilliant," he mumbled from between her hair. Familiar exhaustion numbed him, and he momentarily leaned his whole weight on top of her, feeling her heart rhythm in his own chest.

She shifted and took his face, leading it to her lips. He felt her smile on his and he rolled over, momentarily dizzy by the release of his sperm. Ginny breathed next to him, taking his hand in hers.

They laid there side by side for a few peaceful seconds before she turned to him and began peppering little kisses to his chest, abdomen, belly button, trailing lower until Harry thought that… but no, Ginny went back up and nipped his earlobe.

"You were wonderful too," she whispered in his ear. "Very sweet." She laughed, and he pinched her, eliciting a yelp.

His arm went underneath her sculptured belly and he pulled her towards him, kissing her possessively. He figured it would not be long before he was ready for round two, but he also knew that it would not be long before their absence would be considered overly suspicious and someone would come investigate. Curfew was also likely around the corner.

With a sigh, Harry trailed his fingers up her spine.

"We need to go back before someone decides to check the infirmary, or something."

Ginny groaned. She sat up and noticed the red and gold linings of the mattress under them.

"Harry are these my quidditch robes?"

"Oh yeah. Shite, I thought they were mine."

She looked at him with mock crossness.

"They're going to be proper rank now, Harry."

"Then have them washed." Harry smiled. "Or don't, so that I can remember this moment every time I catch a whiff of you in training."

Then he realised what he had just said. Hadn't he told her that this was going to be a one time thing? Damn, he could be a royal idiot sometimes.

Ginny appeared unmindful as she grinned and brushed her lips with his.

"Tempting but no thanks. I prefer not to stink when I can help it. Untransfigure it for me?"

Harry did so and they began to dress quickly, exchanging quidditch clothes for his standard uniform. Harry was glad their little time together had not made things awkward between them. He really did like Ginny. She was fun, outgoing and not at all a prude.

"All done Gin?"

"One sec. Damn… well this is embarrassing, but Harry have you seen my knickers?"

He turned towards her.

"Don't worry, I don't think anyone will notice underneath the robes."

"Yeah but I have your c-." Ginny cheeks' tinged red. "Running down my thighs."

Harry understood.

"Scourgify?"

Ginny pulled a face.

"Merlin Harry, my… parts are sensitive. Especially now."

"Well, I can always conjure a napkin."

"Thanks, but no."

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Then shower upstairs. It's only a few set of stairs. You leave first, I'll wait for a few minutes so that we don't arrive together."

The party was likely in full swing now, and arriving side-by-side in their current state would only feed the rumours no doubt already circulating.

Ginny stood around for a second, hair messed, clothes dishevelled and biting her lip quite attractively. Harry had the sudden urge to kiss her again and chastised himself for it, but boy, could she pull the 'just woke up from bed' look quite nicely.

"Harry did you mean it? About this being a one-time thing."

_Ah crap_. That's what he got for being blunt about things. Still, once you committed...

"I mean… yes? Don't get me wrong, I like you a lot but you're…"

"Ron's little sister."

"Yeah."

She huffed, stomping her foot slightly.

"But why does that have to matter? I don't get it."

"It's a guy thing. But it's not the only reason," he added, forestalling her protests, "it's your age too, and the fact that I will be off to the leagues next year. It's just not… conducive to a healthy relationship."

Ginny growled, running her hands through her hair.

"But then why -"

"Why did we just shag? Damn Ginny, you can't just throw yourself at me and not expect me to react. I'm only human, after all."

Sometimes he disliked his manipulative side, but when it was her feelings versus his conscience it really was not much of a contest.

"I've seen how you've been looking at me all week Harry." She crossed her arms. "You can't pin this all on me."

"That's because you are ridiculously fit." Harry said bluntly. "Which is also not my fault, so yes, yes I can."

Ginny blushed lightly, and looked torn between being frustrated and being pleased.

"What am I supposed to say to that?" she said, almost whining. "You're not making any sense."

"I'm making perfect sense, and you know it."

That tore a nervous laugh from her.

"That's not remo- you know what? Fine, fine." Her face set and her shoulders straightened. "Have it your way. For now."

"For now," he repeated, thinking of the future, more specifically the future after he won the bet. He was sure that Ron could be made to come around right? And it's not like the quidditch season lasted all year...

She smiled, he returned it. But her eyes had an oddly intense emotion behind them.

"See you in a bit, _Harry_."

Why did his name sound like both a threat and a promise?

He watched her leave, feeling glad that he had let her go first, for more than one reason.

_You may have been a bit of a dick, Harry m'boy_, said a voice in his head, sounding very much like Albus Dumbledore's. Harry shook it off. What an absurd thought.

_Nothing I said was a lie_, he reasoned. He had only… withheld a couple of inconvenient truths. Yes, that was it. No lies, no hurt feelings, and great sex. And three houses left to go. Win win win, two times over.

He put his hand in his pocket, and took Ginny's knickers out of it. They were coloured white with tinges of yellow and red. Quite cute and also soaked to the brim.

He took them with him, of course. He needed proof after all, and he wasn't about to show the memories of his activities to the Gryffindor boys, or God forbid, the headmaster. Perverts, the whole lot of them. Also one of them was Ginny's brother, so he might not survive the experience if he did.

Harry whistled to himself all the way to the party. Along the way he conjured some bandages around his arm. Had to keep up the pretenses and all that.

He would have to do something nice for Ginny he thought, as he neared the portrait of the fat lady, deft sounds of merrymaking coming from beyond, the redhead had been a great sport and an even better shag. Perhaps buy her a cracking christmas present. Yes, that could work.

Harry grinned, then he burst out laughing. The portraits around him stared at him as if he was insane.

Yes, his first one had not been hard at all.

* * *

_**AN: Remember the three R's students. Read, rate, review. Or you'll splinch your leg horribly, when I go to your house and chop it off with a fire axe. **_


	2. Ravenclaw

**Ravenclaw**

Harry eventually figured, over his frustrations, that some things just needed to happen naturally.

It was a tuesday, two weeks into the wager, and despite his best efforts, he had not had much luck in wooing any of the female eagles. He had tried asking a couple of Ravenclaw girls out on a date, but they all seemed to be already going out with older boys. Case in point, Cho Chang, an incredibly pretty asian girl from his year, was already engaged with a boy called Cedric Diggory. They planned to marry soon after she graduated.

_What are they thinking? That's no way to live._

He was at breakfast, mulling over his misfortunes, when a blonde bullet slammed into the chair opposite to him.

"Is it true that the manager of Puddlemere United is a wizard in disguise?"

Harry sighed. Luna Lovegood was a sweet girl, but too much sugar could give anyone a headrush, especially in the morning. The blonde waited on his answer expectantly, not caring that her very long, very straggly platinum hair was spilling all over the table.

"Disguised as what?" he asked.

"A wizard."

"What?"

"Who, actually," she said. "I'm thinking Barty Crouch."

Harry was confused, but this emotion was no stranger when Luna was around, so he put it to one side. His eyes slipped away from her blue ones, and onto a brunette Ravenclaw sitting a few chairs away. She was pretty, but a bit too friendly with Terry Boot.

"I'm sure you're right Luna," he murmured distractedly.

_What was the witch's name again? _It was a bit sad that of the twenty or so Ravenclaw students in his year he only knew a handful by name.

Luna perked up at his words.

"Can I quote you on that?"

"No."

The blonde pouted, but she and Harry had agreed last year that he would have the right to withhold quotes from articles in her newspaper. In exchange, he offered monthly interviews to her, most of which were never published, as it was not like the Quibbler's reader base cared much about Quidditch.

In truth he suspected the whole thing was mostly an excuse for Luna to sit and speak with him. Given her… quirkiness, the blonde girl did not have many friends at all. Harry did not mind though, the girl was friendly enough.

"I also heard an interesting story about two Gryffindors, four houses and eight witches."

Harry almost choked on his morning tea, his casual perusal of the female Ravenclaws around him abruptly ended by a fit of coughs.

"Ah, Luna," he said carefully, after they had subsided, wiping the tea stains from his robes. "Where did you hear that exactly?"

Luna was airily twirling her hair, looking at a space above and beyond him.

"I heard Eileen tell Marietta. Apparently Seamus told her. I think he thought it might impress her, but the only impression he got was of her hand on his cheek."

Harry laughed despite himself, and Luna beamed at him. The brunette Ravenclaw witch turned towards them with a wondering expression and Harry took the opportunity to wink at her. She blushed.

Harry turned back to Luna with a smile, only to catch a familiar glint in her eyes; that of a hound with a bone, or a writer with a decent simile. He suddenly realised who exactly he was speaking with.

"Luna," he started, with some apprehension, "is there a chance that this will not be considered newsworthy by the Quibbler's editorial board?"

The board consisted of Luna, her father, and her toy unicorn 'Stabby', so there was a good possibility that if he won her over the news in question would never be published.

Luna's pale eyes fixed on him quite intently.

"Maybe... but even if there was, I can't guarantee that other… _editorials_, will not run with it."

Harry knew that she was thinking of Witch Weekly. He had also briefly thought of Witch Weekly, before realising that he had plenty of dirt over Penny. He was pretty sure that the magazine would not be publishing any articles that would get him a fire call from his manager any time soon.

He lost himself momentarily in thought, before his mind went back to the dare, and the witch still staring quite intently at him.

"Can I bank on you then? I don't really want this, you know, getting around."

Luna did not answer, and the serenity on her gaze began to unnerve the Gryffindor somewhat. He had never seen her be so serious about anything before and still she sat expectantly, head slightly tilted, long eyelashes rising and falling slowly.

Harry had a sudden hunch about what she was waiting for.

"Wait, Luna, you are a Ravenclaw right?"

"I think so," Luna said. She grasped the long strings of her hair with her hands and pulled them towards her eyes, hiding her smile. "The color of my hair is all wrong though. It should really be blue. Would you like me to change it? I'm thinking sailor, so when we roleplay it will be more realistic."

Harry's pleased smile became bewildered in the blink of an eye.

"Erm… what? No. I don't think the colour of... hair is all that important."

"Oh. I see." She tapped her nose exaggeratedly, and gave him a couple of two-eyed winks for good measure. "I understand perfectly Harry."

Harry blinked for a couple of seconds. Maybe this had not been such a good idea after all.

"So, err, would you be willing? I mean, you do understand what I'm asking right?"

"Oh yeah, I understand," she laughed. Then she grunted a couple of times, seemingly mimicking a constipated gorilla, and then followed with a couple of ludicrous high pitched squeals. "It's more or less like that, right?" she asked innocently, big blue eyes shining.

People were turning towards them, including a certain Ravenclaw brunette, and Harry was blushing furiously.

"More or less, yes."

"Oh Harry!" Luna lunged at him, splattering all the dishes on the table along her way. "I've always wanted to be savaged!"

Harry patted her back awkwardly with one arm. People had gone back to their own lives, thanks to the notice-me-not charm he had surreptitiously cast on Luna and himself. No reason to start rumours after all.

Luna was very close to him, and very strewn over the breakfast table, when she poked his chest with a dumb frown.

"You, Tarzan." She took his hand and placed it on her left breast. "Me, Jane."

_This girl is quite insane. _Harry thought. But she was also quite hot, so things balanced out.

"In private," he promised, gently removing his hand from her grasp.

Luna pouted, but nodded. She went back to her seat, as if nothing out of the ordinary had taken place, and took one of the toasts that had gotten stuck to her school robes. She bit a chunk off it and began to happily munch away.

Judging it safe, Harry dispelled the notice-me-not charm and prepared a strawberry toast of his own.

"So Harry, which of my three hoops would you prefer to ram your big broomstick into first?"

Harry had to be taken to the infirmary, a piece of bread stuck down his throat.

Luna trailed him all the way, loudly claiming that the best remedy for it would be to try to suck it back out via mouth suction, and that she would be happy to volunteer.

~oOo~

_V. How warmly do you feel about pirates? Do you believe that current legislation is the reason so few register with the Ministry? _Very. Probably.

_VI. Name you favourite destination out of the three; Bermuda, Hollywood, Brazil. _Brazil.

_VIII. Are you, or have you ever been a member of the Australian Women's Party? _No.

Harry sighed. This was getting ridiculous. This was the third questionnaire Luna had made him complete before they could sleep together, and the questions were only getting sillier and sillier. He was pretty sure than even the order of the questions was wrong. For instance, the following one:

_VII. What underwear do you prefer on a blue kitten? _

How was he even supposed to answer that question? (_None_, is what he ended up putting - the only reasonable answer really - but still).

He was sitting in the Hogwarts library, hidden between the many bookcases, away from prying eyes, which was the only way he could justify doing this to himself. He turned over the scroll of parchment, and noticed that the back too was filled with Luna's handwritten questions.

Harry banged his head on the desk. Repeatedly.

"Is there a reason why you are vandalising school property Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked at Mrs. Pince with wonder. The librarian had her glasses slightly askew, an angle matching that of the corner of her mouth.

"I don't think this qualifies as an act of vandalism, madame."

"Don't be so sure Mr. Potter," she said sternly. "Don't do it again." Then she wandered off, muttering about hard headed Gryffindors.

Harry shook his head. Right, time to find Luna and put a stop to this madness.

He passed Hermione on his way out. On her way to revision no doubt, as was routine. He shot her a smile and a wink, receiving only a raised eyebrow in return. Harry was sure that she was curious about what he had been doing in the library these past few days, but avoiding her was ridiculously easy if one had a mind to. Her schedule was pretty repetitive, and she kept to it like a Burgundy clock.

Harry wandered towards the Ravenclaw tower, assuming Luna would be somewhere in the vicinity. He found her talking to a portrait, which usually would not have been all that strange if it weren't for the fact that the painting was completely devoid of occupants.

"Um, Luna, could I talk to you?"

The blonde witch turned to him. She seemed to have straightened her hair, so that it fell in long waves down to her hip. Harry found that it suited her.

"Harry!" she exclaimed, giving him a brilliantly white smile. She noticed the paper in his hand. "Oooh you finished already, gimme!" She took the rolled up parchment and unfurled it. "Hmmm... interesting... really? Wow. Thanks Harry! I just need you to fill up this next-"

"Luna if you're having second thoughts that's perfectly fine," Harry said seriously, "but I refuse to take anymore questionnaires."

Luna looked at him with surprise, her big blue eyes accentuating the expression to an almost comic degree.

"Don't be silly Harry!" she said, going on her toes to kiss his cheek. She smelled of peaches, a personal favourite. "I already know the time, it's going to be this Saturday. I still need to work out all the kinks though!"

Harry smiled, inwardly much relieved.

"That's great Luna, but not everything has to be perfect," he reassured. He guessed that despite her general quirkiness Luna was just the same as everybody else when it came to feeling nervous about her first time. "Just you showing up makes it likely the whole thing will be smashing," he added with a touch of gallantry.

Luna bit her lip cutely. You think so? Hmmm. Maybe. Feel free to throw this last one out then, but be careful, the wrackspurts can be pretty gossipy."

She handed him the fourth questionnaire.

Harry glanced at the first question in the parchment ('_Which parts of the body should a wand __not__ be used as?_').

"I won't throw it out… err, I'll keep it as a memento. Yes, a memento… of our time together."

_Wow. Smooth Potter._

Luna smiled and kissed his other cheek, brushing his arm with her chest.

"Don't be silly Harry. I have a far better one planned for you already," she breathed in his ear.

Then she turned and skipped away, bouncing with the energy of a small child.

"Saturday where?" Harry called, before she turned the corner.

A small giggle was his only reply.

~oOo~

On the ground's outskirts, was the eventual answer, on the east side of the great lake.

Harry would be lying if he said that he did not feel some anxiousness after having received only a note with the time and the place, and several strange instructions on what to do when he got there. It was in Luna's unmistakable uneven handwriting, so it was unlikely he would come to harm - at least intentionally - though this thought did not comfort him all that much.

He was hopping on one feet, alternating between right and left every three steps (of course a part of the instructions, he was not mentally impaired) when he reached the rocky shore. It was nearing November, and the evening was cold and grey. The murky water would no doubt be freezing, so Harry was glad that the promised boat was indeed present and waiting.

He got on the wooden dinghy, hosting one, rather sad sail, and held on tightly to the sides as his transport began to move. Peering over the railing to the dark lake, Harry gave a small prayer to the giant squid being off duty that evening. He and ol' squiggly had not parted in the best of terms last time they had met. What had the monster expected him to do though? He was fourteen and half scared to death. Acid seemed the obvious solution.

Buffeted by the cold winds, the teenager felt very fortunate that the boat straddled the shallows, lining the outskirts of the lake with its wake. He had no desire to go back into the center of the lake anytime soon. Still, the crossing was not pleasant by any measure, it was far to windy for that, and he was not yet wearing his winter robes.

Nearing a small waterfall, created by the stepping up from the water into one of the many small streams that fed it, the boat finally jerked to a stop. No noises accompanied the steady trickle of water pouring down, and Harry noted that the small stone wall was roughly triangular, as if stone giant standing with its legs spread. Despite the tranquil scene, he felt slightly unnerved.

Guessing that this might be the place, Harry looked warily to one side, careful not to tip the boat over. He almost missed Luna's entrance, but the splash was unmistakable.

Under his very wide eyes she emerged, out of the watery veil, in a swirl of black and a flash of clear blue. Upon seeing her whole, Harry's initial thought was that she must be freezing, coming out of the lake like that. His second thought was not so much a thought, but more like a grunt within his head.

Luna was completely nude, wearing only her straight blonde hair to cover her breasts and other… erogenous bit. Her figure was otherwise wholly at display; from her swan-like neck, through the soft arching of her hips, down to her slightly crossed thigh, aiding her hair in covering parts it could not entirely reach.

"Wow," Harry breathed. This he had not expected. "What the fu-"

"Greetings brave adventurer," Luna interrupted, somehow combining her own dreamy tone of voice with the gravitas of a sphinx. "What is it that you desire from the lady of the lake?"

Well, what did he _not _desire? Harry's eyes drank from the floating sight, still half in shock. He leaned over the railing eagerly and almost ended up dunked as a result. Was it really only a week since he had described her as a 'sweet girl? Well the girl is dead, and long live the woman. And what a lovely woman. Even her toes looked attractive, nails painted in a swirling colour of blue and green, mimicking the waves striking a sunny shore.

Luna cleared her throat slightly, and looked at him expectantly. Harry returned her stare with some confusion, before the penny dropped.

_Oh right_. He checked his notes, or rather, her instructions, pulling the parchment from his robes.

He read. "Oh, fair lady, allow this gentlewizard safe passage to your… _sacred vale_?"

Luna, despite his incredulous tone, nodded in satisfaction, and the rippling of her hair threatened to uncover something else which Harry desired, or _two somethings_, to be precise.

"It has been foreseen, and as such it will be. Be warned that a great danger awaits, however, for within lies that which has driven man mad for eons..."

"Really?" the wizard asked, fogg momentarily lifted. That did not sound all that appealing.

Luna crossed her arms, beneath her chest, clicking her tongue impatiently. She gave Harry an annoyed stare.

"Oh, sorry… err, I mean: 'I fear no danger, for I am of clear intent and I fear no danger' - I think this is a typo, that last part is repeated."

Luna raised her arms and her hair shifted upwards. Never had Harry hated a lovely thigh more than he did now, for Luna's knee remained crossed over her sex, despite her agitation.

"Then enter, brave wizard and beware what lies within." She clapped her hands in a loud thunderclap and the waterfall parted, revealing an entrance to an ominously dark cave.

Briefly distracted by the revelation, Harry did not see Luna disappear, but when he turned back to where she had been, she was gone, in another huge splash of water, some of which tickled his nose.

"Wow," he whispered again, ignoring the falling droplets. "Just wow."

In more rational times he would have felt some trepidation in braving the cave, knowing what Luna might have prepared (or found) within it, but right now he was feeling feverishly reckless, a dark monster in his chest stirred up to madness by the possibility of having the lovely thing which had paraded herself before his eyes mere moments ago.

Harry suddenly understood all those tales about wizards, princesses and dragons. He would gladly kill another one tonight, he realised, if it got him what he wanted. Well - almost.

The inside of the cave was dark, save for the reflection of his white _lumous_ on the ragged rock walls. It was a rather tall space, the mast of his boat comfortably fitting in, and it was extremely moist, droplets dripping from the ceiling as if a light rain. Some wormed their way into his eyes, and he had to blink them away.

It did not take long before Harry's boat hit something solid underneath him. The wizard gingerly stepped off into the smallish inward island, raising his wand higher and squinting his eyes. The sight that greeted him made him open his mouth in shock, for in front of him, a quarter of a mile or so away, lay an honest-to-God Galleon. The wooden kind.

It was half sunken into the murky veil, and almost fully rotten. In appearance it was slightly similar to the Durmstrang ship, if one imagined that said vessel had been shipwrecked for half a thousand years, lost all its sails, parts of its hull and two out of three masts. Still it was impressively large, and quite foreboding.

_How did Luna find this? _Harry wondered. Then he paused. _Did she find it? _

A wry smile was brought to his lips. He hoped she had indeed found it and not say, stolen it from a muggle museum, perhaps through a judicious use of the shrinking charm.

How on earth had a massive ship gotten trapped inside the cave in the first place though? Was the cave opened to the north sea on the other side? Was the giant squid a kleptomaniac? Harry did not know. He also would not put it past the giant monster.

So worried was he with this little mystery that he almost missed the small shadow stalking him from behind. Almost, because he was still Harry Potter, distracted or no.

He swivelled.

"Stupefy!"

Unfortunately the stunning charm only worked on animals, or magical creatures, and not on enchanted toys. The red light illuminated the brown teddy-bear's yellow eyes for a single moment before the creature was lunging at the mightily confused wizard. Harry jerked his arm back, but not before his wand had been taken from his hand.

"Hey you little bugger! Get back here!"

The wizard tried to lunge at where the bear had been a moments prior, but not even he could see in absolutely darkness, a darkness in which the cave had been plunged into as soon as his wand had been taken away. As a result, instead of finding soft plastic he encountered hard ground and cursed very long and terribly as he clutched his aching elbow.

_The bloody hell do I do know?_ Harry thought, after calming down a bit, arm still cradled to his chest.

He remembered the notes that Luna had prepared for him, still tucked away in his school robes. The problem was that without light to read them they had become useless in their entirety. Talk about contingencies.

He had skimmed over them back in his dorm, yes, even noted that Luna had underlined a safeword in case things got too intense, but he had thought it more a joke than anything. After all, this was supposed to be Luna's first time.

_And who on earth would do this for their first time?_

Especially since he did not know what 'this' entailed in the slightest. Still he had seen a ship when he could still see, so he might as well head to it.

Harry made his careful way through the cave, at several points going on all fours, which meant that he wet more than his shoes but also made sure that he wasn't about to fall into a sinkhole and drown. Fortunately, around the halfway point, by his estimation, he began to see swirling colours swimming around the small strip of land, illuminating just enough of the cave for him to know where not to tread.

Unfortunately, those swirling colours were not innocuous sea lanterns, or lighting spells placed by Luna to aid him on his way, but rather a particularly dangerous sea creature; sirens. This confirmed his theory that the cavern was somehow connected to the sea, for the cousins of the merpeople were not sweet-water dwellers, as far as he was aware.

They did not look dangerous of course, in fact, much the opposite; like beautiful women, except with a tail fin instead of legs. And not just any women too, but particularly well endowed ones.

One, with wavy purple hair and bright green eyes pulled herself onto the rocky shore, nude breasts swinging beside her stretched arms.

"_Come with usssss,_" she called. Unsurprisingly, she had a very sweet voice.

Yet even with his eyes fixed on her torso Harry could still see her very sharp, vampire like canines, and her clawed fingers.

"No thanks," Harry said. "I've read the Odyssey - well, the comic, in any case." He turned to stare at the waters surrounding him, trying to parse a way out of this mess.

"_Anti-siren propaganda_." Another one had raised herself next to her sister, just as beautiful, if brown skinned with long dark hair. "_Come and experience untold pleasures_."

"I hardly consider a blowjob an 'untold pleasure'. Unless you are deaf, of course."

The purple haired beauty seemed somewhat annoyed by his statement.

"_How could you know that? Have you ever received oral pleasssure from a mythical creature_?"

"Does a pretty girl from Sheffield count?"

The other siren hissed.

"_Fine then, you sssilly boy. Come Karina."_

The two women went back into the cavernous depths and swum away, disappearing in three short heartbeats.

"Huh," Harry exhaled, stumped. Maybe it really was anti-siren propaganda. Nothing to it, however, except to continue on his way.

The cracked hull of the ship loomed over him like a giant wooden maw. It was splintered and rotting, but still solid enough to keep upright, if obviously painfully so. As Harry approached it, he began to divine small motes of light. At first he thought they must be from the gaps where erstwhile canons might have been placed, or perhaps from the stern, where the captain's quarters must have been, but a closer inspection revealed the lights to be from a far stranger source.

A band of teddybears, carrying tiki torches.

They trickled out of the vessel out of a ramp sticking out of one of the sides, in a long furry procession, until they surrounded him in a loose semi circle. Harry noticed with a start that several seemed to be carrying little knives on their belts and paws.

One of them, taller and darker, and wearing an eyepatch on his right eye and a wooden stump stumbled up to him, gesturing to Harry, and then to the ship.

Harry immediately understood that they wanted him to follow them, but what he did not understand is why he did indeed followed. He was far too bemused to think of an alternative, most likely.

Up the galleon he went, which moaned and creaked under his weight. Harry guessed that an adult wizard might be a little heavier than the enchanted toys. Still, the wooden planks of the deck did not give way underneath him. Of course, it helped that he avoided the ones that looked half broken or particularly rotten, especially around the gaping hole along the centre. No treasure down there, as far as Harry could divine, only a dozen broken rusty barrels, and a cluttering of various dusty nettings and metal tools.

The teddy procession led him to a small cabin, near the back of the ship, hosting only a swinging hammock, and a small table with a glowing scented candle resting on top. Its small light was bright enough to reveal a pink frilly dress, hanging from a perch on the back of the cabin door.

The black teddy bear pointed at the dress, and then to Harry, and then to the dress again.

_You've got to be taking the piss._ Harry thought.

"I'm sorry what mate?" he said, decided to play dumb.

More pointing, more uncomprehending expressions from the wizard.

The relatively large black bear stomped his little wooden stump in frustration and chittered to two others. They went away, and presently returned with a wooden board and a small piece of white chalk.

'_Put on the dress_'. The teddy wrote, in long, looping words.

Now, Harry was willing to do plenty of things to get alone with a beautiful witch. But put on a dress? No. Simply no.

"Err, how about no?" he said.

The teddy bear started to write again, in the same chalkboard.

'The captain thought that you might say that, so she has instructed us to tell you that if you do not wear this dress to dinner with her, you will dine with us, and wear nothing instead.' The toy gave him a sadistic grin.

Harry could not help himself. He burst out laughing.

The band of teddybears rustled their little knives threateningly but one mighty punt sent the closest one to the wizard flying out of the cabin door before he could do so much as move.

"Come and get me then, ya whoresons," Harry said, with his best pirate accent.

He stepped over one, skipped around another, and ran back to the outer deck, a score of pursuing teddybears at his back.

The battle, if it could be called as such, was very much short-lived. Harry had a wicked right foot, and a hand-eye coordination second to none. It also helped that he was scrapping it out with bedside toys.

"What is the meaning of this!"

Ah, there was Luna, dressed in what only could be called an indecent pirate's outfit, revealing more cleavage than he had known she had. She was almost spilling out of her corset vest, cutlass sheathed in her belt, her wand holstered by her thigh. A short skirt accompanied the ensemble, along with tall black boots. No eyepatch, but two skull earrings in blood red hanging from her ears.

Harry shook his leg free of a final teddy bear and turned fully towards her.

"Luna, just the girl I was hoping to see. Could we call a time-out, you know, just for a sec? I'm thinking that we should clarify a couple of things."

"Who is this Luna? I am Moon! The dreaded pirate queen!" Luna unsheathed her sword, and the motion shifted her hair all over her face, which she then had to blow out of the way in three long puffs. She pointed the very real looking cutlass at him. "Yield _man_, or die!"

"Are those my two only options… ok then," Harry added, just as Luna screamed, "Yarr!", and charged at him, swinging her sword atop her head like a lasso. Apparently they were.

The wizard began to thumb her notes furiously for the safe word, whilst rapidly retreating, fearing that if he did not put a stop to this soon it was likely that it would be him who would get the metaphorical shaft, and not Luna.

Unfortunately he had momentarily forgotten about the few remaining teddy bears, one of which managed to tear the parchment from his hands. Fortunately he managed to remember the word before Luna could plonk him with her cutlass.

"Parley! Parley!"

To his shame the words came out a bit higher pitched than he would have liked.

Luna stopped mid-motion, cutlass still raised above her head.

"Anything the matter Harry?" she asked, with her normal tone of voice. "Did I go to far?" she added, suddenly looking much more like her real self, worried blue eyes shining in the half-light.

"It's just... well, it's just that this is not exactly how things are supposed to go."

Luna furrowed her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

Harry had to pause to choose his words.

"Pirates and maidens? Usually the girl plays the maiden y'know. It's in the word, _maiden_." He was allowed some cheek, he felt, after this whole situation.

Luna deflated, arms swinging limply by her side, sword and all. "Oh… I bollixed things up haven't I?" She stared down at the ground. "Should I go change?"

Harry eyed the space between the end of her very short red skirt and the beginning of her dark boots, a nice few inches of bare skin. Then his eyes went back to her cleavage. Was it magic, or a hidden push-up bra?

"Nah," he said. "Not for me at least. And you're doing more than fine. The question is, do you want to be the pirate, or the damsel in distress?" He was not about to put on a dress, true, but perhaps some compromise could be found - if Luna wanted to keep twirling that cutlass around like a ferris wheel.

Luna brought her hand to her chin in thought.

"Why not both? I'll play the pirate which boards the wrong boat and gets taken by even _meaner _pirates. You can play the big bad captain with one eye."

Harry had the distinct impression that if she continued to wave her sword around like she was doing, it was indeed likely that he would end up with only one eye, no fake eye-patch needed. He did not voice the thought.

"Works for me," Harry said. "I'd just need my wand bac-"

"Ahoy, me hearties, for the plunder and dat booty!" Luna screamed, swinging her sword wildly.

Harry had to duck to prevent likely life-long scarring.

The teddybears rejoined the battle en masse, and the young wizard had to keep an eye both on them and on the Ravenclaw, who despite her words was not making it easy for him.

"Avast! Back! Back!" she cried, whilst jabbing at his stomach. Harry almost fell on his backside, as two of her furry minions attempted to trip him from behind.

He got fed up with it after no time. Violently wrenching the thing from her hands he grabbed her and put her over his shoulder, taking the opportunity to grab a handful. A wave of pirate teddy bears came to rescue her but a few kicks and most of them went flying over board.

"Arggghh! Put me down landlubber! Retreat! Retreat!" Luna screamed, wiggling like mad, elbows and all.

Harry strode all the way to the captain's quarters, struggling 'captive' on his shoulder, before depositing her none too gently on the bed. Then he walked to the door and slammed it shut, keeping peeping teddy bears at bay.

The cabin room was clearly prepared for possible nightly activities, dominated by one large bed, fit for two people, and one large table, stood in front of three closed cabin windows. Golden coins littered the room, spilling out of two fat chests. They were chocolate filled, as Harry soon found out, after stepping on one.

Then he stepped on several more, as he lunged to prevent Luna from retrieving her wand.

They tussled around, Luna not at all mindful of not hurting him - a favour he was tempted to return - before he managed to pin her against the bed, arms above her head.

"Enough?" he asked.

In truth he had not enjoyed this part of the evening as much as he might have expected. But seeing Luna flushed and breathing hard against her corset underneath him did lessen his annoyance somewhat.

"Never!" she spat. Then she spat at him, right in the eye.

"_Ow_! What the - ok, you've earned it now!"

He turned her around, despite her struggles, and put her across his lap. Once in this position, he slapped her arse. Hard.

"_Auuuw_," Luna cried, writhing frantically, managing to lift her skirt upwards to reveal even more pearly skin.

"And now?" Harry queried. Caressing the softly reddening buttock to restore the blood flow.

"_N-no_!"

*Slap*

"_Oweee_!"

*Slap*

"_Ouchieeee_!"

*Slap*

"_Aieeee!"_

Harry raised his palm again. It was beginning to get sore, despite him not exerting all his force.

"I can do this all night sweetheart," he warned. In truth he would give her three more perhaps, before moving on to tickling.

"I yield! I yield! Mercy!" Luna pleaded desperately. "Have mercy!"

"You sure?"

"Yes, yes!"

Harry let his palm hang in the air for a few more agonising seconds, before it returned to her buttock once more. He gave her two gentle taps, enjoying the flush that went up all the way to her neck. He then pulled her hair, so that her furtive eyes might see his.

"Good."

It was almost silly how much he enjoyed their subsequent snogging. Absence might make the heart grow fonder, but there was nothing like a little roleplay to get the blood flowing.

He lay behind her, an arm around her waist, forcing Luna to twist her neck to kiss him, exposing more of her magnificent cleavage in the process. She wasn't the most well-endowed girl in school, but the way her corset pushed her breasts upwards was most pleasing. And natural; no bra as far as he could see, and he could see a lot.

As he leisurely explored her lips, Luna began rubbing her bum against him, either because it was still stinging, or because the rather forceful tappings and subsequent ministrations had succeeded in getting her well and randy. Harry hoped it was the latter, because he was getting going himself. He caressed her left arse cheek, the recipient of the greater punishment between the two with circular motions, causing the witch to sigh in his mouth.

Exploring more of the girl's arching backside, Harry's hand turned her thigh, as he ran his tongue across her own. He began tickling her inner leg, eliciting a small giggle, slowly advancing towards his target. A cursory probe revealed that apart from an decent outfit Luna had also foregone wearing any underwear.

"Merlin Luna," Harry said, pulling back slightly to better observe the breathless girl, "since when are you so adventurous?

"Moon," she whispered, a breath of ming on his nostril. "I'm the piratess Moon."

"I'm pretty certain 'piratess' is not a word. I suppose I can be generous though." And, as he began to nibble the flesh beneath the shell of her ear; "Piratess Moon."

Luna shivered in his arms, and Harry's fingers took the plunge. She was burning wet, and more than ready, but he did not do more than gently tease her, feeling the smattering of hair above her sex. Her right arm arched around his neck, but he refused to be pulled for a kiss, instead preferring to inspect her little sighs from up close. She had shut her eyes and her head was back, as if offering him her neck.

The wizard took the offer, gently sucking on it. More sighs. She was really rather beautiful, Harry though, and almost looked like in the thralls of a dream. Well, he could not have that. He was not a somnophiliac.

Her eyes opened wide with a hitch of her breath as his fingers slipped inside her, his thumb gently teasing her clit.

"Tell me Moon, how many men have you had in your time?"

"N-none," she confirmed. She spread her thighs almost unconsciously and Harry continued his gentle explorations.

"Would you like me to be the first?"

"Y-yes." She stifled a moan.

"Do you trust me?"

"N-ooohhh." This time the moan escaped her lips before she could close them.

Harry stopped his motion, drawing a small whimper of complaint.

"No?" he asked. "Why not?"

Luna writhed, grinding her sex against his unmoving hand.

"Because you've kidnapped me, and spanked me," she said with a small voice.

Harry pulled back. _Oh right._ He had forgotten about their little roleplay for a moment.

"Don't matter. You will do what I say lassie," he said, "or you will be hurt. _Savvy_?"

Luna nodded, catching his meaning. Harry rolled her onto her back, wiping his fingers on her thigh, and took off his belt, chucking it to one side. He stopped her hand from undoing the laces of her corset vest.

"No. Don't take it off."

What could he say, it was a nice outfit. He did undo two buttons though. Best of both worlds, as far as he was concerned.

He unbuckled his trousers, and pulled down his pants. Freed from his prison, his cock stood at attention, drawing Luna's eyes. The male wizard knelt by her, grasping her thighs, and dragged Luna until he was in between her legs.

The motion drew up her skirt to reveal her weeping sex and the trimmed hair above it. It was a thin rectangular strip. Dyed blue.

"Oh… umm…"

Harry was, understandably, quite taken aback.

"Do you like it?" Luna asked. She was blushing quite adorably.

"Errr, yes?... yes. I think it gives you… um… character?"

Luna giggled. Her hands went around his back, and she began to impatiently tug him downwards.

Caving to her insistence, the wizard positioned himself carefully. Harry thrust his lips slightly and pushed himself in, very very slowly, and very very softly. First his head, then more, until her burning folds covered him halfway through his length.

It was feverishly warm, and the tight clamp made even this slow penetration eminently pleasurable. Harry had to moan and chuckle both, and that in itself made him chuckle more. He managed to keep presence of mind enough to think of her comfort and retrain his immediate inclination to bury himself inside her. Still, he felt no resistance.

There was mean to be some sort of barrier right? True, he had never taken a girl's virginity before, but he had heard talk about what to expect.

Luna was making little gasping noises, eyes closed, hands abandoning him to push against the collection of pillows above her head, so Harry could not really ask her. Containing his more impatient impulses, he pushed deeper with the same slowness until he was sheathed fully within her. And still nothing.

Well, not nothing, a long, drawn out whimper, followed by a couple of little shifts. He let Luna get used to this new sensation, before beginning his quiet rhythm, a few breaths from her face.

"You alright love?" he asked, butting her nose with his own.

No answer save a few wordless gasps, but a hand went up to curl around his hair, so Harry took it as a sign to continue. He was slow, and he was gentle, and very loving, just what he thought a first-timer would want him to be. Luna was not a very active participant, but she was soft, and warm, and very pretty, so that was good enough for him. By her gasps and little loving kisses he guessed it was good for her too.

After a few minutes of lovemaking Harry began to pick up the pace, grabbing her waist to allow for a faster rhythm. Luna's breasts finally made an appearance, as the playful bouncing of her body released her nipples from the confines of her vest. They were pink, and very full. Harry was tempted to give each of them a greeting kiss, but he was far too focused on his current task for any other distractions.

Luna's sharp exhalations turned to guttural moans as he pumped away at her ever moistening sex. She leaned back, content to allow him to dictate terms, providing directions only by the vocal shift in her moans. Harry revelled in his control by alternating the pace and severity of his thrusts, delighting when a shift or an alternate angled elicited a different sigh or little sound of pleasure from the blonde Ravenclaw.

After a few more minutes of sweet ecstacy the wizard felt his release coming. He slowed in an attempt to prolong the experience, but two hands on his backside kept him from pulling out entirely. Left with no other recourse, he came in her.

"Ahhhh," he breathed out. "Sweet Merlin."

All done, Harry slumped into his partner with a lazy smile, burying his head playfully in her cleavage. Luna hugged him tightly, and sweaty as he was, Harry did not mind the sensation. After a few seconds of him trying to clear his head of a familiar giddiness, he tried pulling out anew but once again Luna prevented him, this time with her ankles crossed behind him.

"Luna love, I'm finished," Harry said.

"I know silly," she clarified, tickling his cheek with her warm breath. "I'll keep it safe and warm until you are ready to use it again."

Harry had a small laughing fit, which was a strange sensation indeed cocooned as he was - in every sense of the word - by Luna.

"What's so funny?" Luna asked with a pout.

Harry kissed her somewhat tenderly, brushing her lips softly with his.

"I don't know. Nothing. Never change Luna."

A mock scowl appeared on her features, contrary to what he was expecting. She tugged his earlobe hard with nails Harry just noticed were black, forcing Harry to lean downwards and to one side.

"Moon, Harry," she spoke in his ear, just as Harry let out an 'Ouch'. "Calling a girl by someone else's name while you're having making love to her is in _very _poor form."

Harry shook free of her grip with a roguish smile.

"Well, after making love to her, to be exact."

Luna squeezed hard around his cock, sending a jolt up his spine.

"Are you inside of me or not?"

Feeling his desire flare up again, Harry kissed her shoulder, neck and lips.

"Fine then, you win."

"It wasn't hard," Luna began, with airy tones, "you are a man, and I a dreaded piratess, all that was needed was to give you a taste of p - nyah!"

One swift thrust, to signal that talking was at an end, two taps on her thigh and Harry unlocked Luna's legs, finally releasing his cock from its prison. Luna's disappointed pout was soon replaced with a slight squeal when Harry ripped the rest of her clothing from her body finally ridding her of her remaining vestments.

The wizard took a moment to admire her, bathed in a slight sheen of sweat and also to get in cheeky grope of her left breast. It was very soft, stiffened nipple and all.

"Lay to one side," Harry ordered.

Luna complied with a lazy smile, turning away to present him with her very cute, and still reddened, rump.

Harry lay beside her.

"I want you to play with yourself when we begin. You have done that before, right Lu- Moon?"

Luna turned to stare at him with slightly unfocused eyes.

"Oh no, I left Stabby back at the dorm. Silly me."

Harry stopped himself from thinking of the implications with a strength of mind that would have impressed even the most accomplished Occlumens.

"Forget Stabby. Use your fingers."

Then he raised her right knee, allowing him access to her sex. Harry could not pretend that he cared about her enjoyment more than his, but there was no harm in increasing the possibilities of Luna reaching her own orgasm. It would speak well of him at least, important when you were shagging the future owner of a newspaper.

Back into the breach. Harry gave his cock two whacks beforehand, just to make sure that it was up to the task. It slipped inside with ease, her fuzz of hair tickling it slightly, hitting the roof of her sex.

"Ah," she moaned. Harry grunted in reply.

Soon the cabin was once more imbued by the sweet sounds of sex, the smell of musk and the sight of two young adults making love.

This time Harry made sure not to finish before Luna herself had, and only when she stiffened, burying her face into the sheets, shaking and groaning in equal parts, did he allow himself to do so. This time he did pull out, shooting her seed on her behind, partly because he did not want it trapped again and partly because he enjoyed the sight of Luna's arse decorated by his spunk.

Luna turned to look at him with eyes of love, to which Harry could only grin.

The rest of the evening was spent leisurely cuddling, conversing and eating chocolate coins off each other's bodies, something that proved a surprisingly pleasant pastime. By the time they left, each to their respective dorms Harry was sure that this night would be one that he would always remember.

~oOo~

The next morning Harry awoke from his bed happy and relaxed, if a tad disturbed by the previous night's dream, featuring Luna and the Giant Squid.

He went down to breakfast earlier than usual, egged by some unseen force. The smell of breakfast greeted him, as well as the sight of a familiar yet at the same time un-familiar brunette.

Determined to finally learn the cute Ravenclaw's name he sat by her, opening with a 'Good morning' and his best roguish smile.

A hint of pink tinged the girl's cheeks but before their chit chat could devolve into anything meaningful, they were interrupted by a decidedly familiar Ravenclaw.

"Morning Harry!"

Luna was positively glowing, smiling with a cheeriness the Gryffindor did not know she possessed. He noted with surprise that she had applied a smidgen of makeup, darker eyelashes contrasting prettily with her bright blue eyes, roguish lips lending her smile a further liveliness.

Harry had to smile in return, noting that the other Ravenclaw had shot Luna one hell of a dirty look, which made him smile even more.

"I have a message from our mutual friend," the blonde witch confided, sitting opposite to him. She had forgone wearing her robes today, clad instead by a combination of shirt and skirt. Cute, if not exactly according to the rules.

"Oh?"

"Yes, she tells me she had great fun yesterday, and that you are welcome to come into the vale however many times you want."

There was a moment of pause, before Harry let out a relieved chuckle. She had been surprisingly tasteful, all things considered. The other Ravenclaw looked a bit confused, but that was expected.

"Please tell her that I would be glad to. I also had great fun." He winked at her and then foolishly went for a sip of tea.

"I sure hope so, you left her all sorts of sore Harry, she can barely walk, and she had trouble sitting on the toilet this morning."

There went his drink again, as Harry sputtered it all over himself.

Luna was absent mindedly tarring her toast with honey, looking entirely peaceful, in contrast with the scandalised girl beside her, who was giving her a disgusted eyefull and Harry quite the expectant one.

Harry stared between the two Ravenclaw girls for a moment. _Decisions, decisions._

"Ah yes, well, tell her I'm sorry will you?" he finally said to Luna. "I'm sure next time won't be quite so bad."

The brunette Ravenclaw stared at him incredulously, before getting up with a revolted huff, gathering her plate and utensils, ending up seated as far away from them as the table allowed.

Harry felt a twinge of regret before levelling Luna with a playfully accusing look.

She did not notice, smiling brightly at the clouds, depicted by the ceiling of the great hall, slowly swinging her head to a tune only she could hear.

They had the rest of their breakfast in companionable silence. Harry ignored her feet on his lap and in exchange Luna did that wonderful thing where they go in circles...

The bell rang, in any case, and it was time for their first period. They rose as one, and Luna waited patiently until he had made his way around the table. They then walked side by side to the wide entrance doors.

"I'm going this way Harry. Here, before I forget."

She put her small hand in the pocket of his trousers, going deeper than what was strictly necessary, and deposited a weightless fabric.

"Well I'm off to care. Have a great day!" And with that, she was off.

Harry's eyes were drawn to the exaggerated sway of her hips, but he still managed to catch the satisfied look in her eyes, as she gave him a sideways glance.

He didn't have to put a hand to his pocket to know what they contained; Luna's panties.

He had to re-estimate his re-estimation. Luna was neither a sweet girl nor a lovely woman, but one cheeky minx.


End file.
